Miraculous Ladybug: Shame of the Jungle
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Jungle girl Marinette is here to help! It's too bad she's terrible at everything! Everything she touches falls to calamity. Can a strange new jungle boy who fancies himself a cat help her...nope, she's fracked...


**Miraculous Ladybug: Shame of the Jungle**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

Deep within the jungle...evil men were at work...they put many animals in cages...all for the sake of buying an diamond backscratcher for Greedy Mcgreed Greed...

Blissfully unaware that they were being watched from above...

Marienet; Ladybug of the jungle looked down with disgust at the poachers. She was a teen, couching on a tree branch, wearing a red and black polka-dotted bikini-pelt.

Marinenet knew she had to be quick for the poachers would soon leave! True, they might have her outnumbered and outgunned but she knew as long as she believed in herself and had the mystic ladybug bikini to protect here, she could do it! She grabbed a vine and jumped-

**RIP!**

Marienet went very red as she saw her bottoms had been snagged and ripped off on the branch, frantically she tried to swing back-

**SNAP!**

**GAH!**

**CRASH!**

But this caused the vine to break and for her to fall flat on her face in the middle of the camp...some nearby poachers heard it...but shrugged it off and went back to work...

The animals, seeing their 'rescuer'...collectively groaned.

"Oh, man, not her!" Moaned a bush baby.

"She is the worst!" Agreed a snake.

"It's official, our situation is now way worse." Stated a baboon somberly.

Marienet tired hard to hold back her tears from the sounds of the animals dismissing her...as well the pain of falling. She quickly grabs a nearby plant to cover her shame.

Don't worry animals, I'll save you!" She whispered quickly.

"Uh, actually I think were good! Y'know...maybe poaching...and dying...and being made into coats...maybe it'll be a good thing for us!" Lied a swallow quickly, the other animals agreed.

Marienet frowned, "No, really I can save you! Just...just give me a minute... I can be a hero!" It be suicide to attack armed poachers without the magic of her bikini pelt protecting her...also, she REALLY didn't want people seeing her naked...AGAIN.

"Yeah, FYI 'Hero'...that's poison Ivy you got pressed against your crotch." Said a meerkat with a sigh.

Marienet whimpered as she threw down the leaf and scratched like crazy...and also exposing her privates to the animals...

"Is that what a girlhood is supposed to look like? Gotta say, I'm kinda disappointed." Said a lizard flatly.

"Great, on top of everything she can't even be a 'girl' right." Says an owl sharply...

Again, Marienet tries to ignore the stinging remarks thrown at her and tries to focus. She hastily scrambles under the cars and crawls between vehicles to reach the tree her bottoms still cling to without being seen.

She patiently waits for the guard to go by, then quickly jumps under the next car-

**RIP!**

Marienet groans over a now all too familiar sound, "Are you kidding me?!" She hisses under her breath as she looks behind to see her top had been snagged on a part under the car and ripped off...worse...her padding had fallen out...

"As I thought, nothing but mosquito bites." Quiped a marsupial in a nearby cage as it saw a now mortified Marienete's chest.

Quickly, she crawled back under the last car...hearing someone about to come by again she frantically started to pull on the top panicked-

**CRACK!**

She smiled as the top came free and hastily put it back on and dives back under the car just as the guard came around. Marienette smirked, "Huh, that wasn't so bad for once, maybe my luck is finally coming along." She says to herself as she continues her crawl...

She never noticed that freeing her top had cracked the gas pipe of the jeep...and that it was now leaking and spilling all over...

...

After a few more close-calls, Marienette made it out of the camp and was back at the tree...her bottoms flowing in the breeze at the top...

She quickly began to shimmy up the tree, she grabbed her bottoms...but they were stuck! Marienette grunted as she desperately pulled at the bottoms to get them unstuck-

**POP!**

Marienette screamed as the inertia she put into pulling the bottoms, threw her off the tree when they came loose.

All the poachers heard this and ran to see what the noise was.

Marienette slammed into a large spotlight, her top snagged and she slipped out. Seeing it was a long drop to some hungry, snarling guard dogs. Marienette quickly grabbed onto the top and dangled naked for dear life...she then began to question if dying was so bad when all the poachers began to laugh and point.

"Look lads! A full moon in the afternoon and not a warning in the morning!" they laughed as she pointed at her dangling rear.

"Looks more like a crescent moon to me!"

At least her but is kinda lumpy! More then I can say for that billboard she calls a chest!"

They all laugh as she sobs... "well, at least at rock bottom it can't get worse for me..." She whimpers out loud...

...so of course...

**creak**

The spotlight begins to bend under her weight, before she can react-

**CRACK!**

Marinette screams as the spotlight suddnly giving way caused her to fall into the maws of the dogs, seriously mangling her...

While the poachers continued to laugh...no one noticed the electric sparks coming from the damaged spotlight...right onto the large puddle of gasoline...

**BOOM!**

A flaming Marinette screams in pain as she runs from the camp and jumps into a nearby stream.

Injured, humiliated, and charred Marinette watches all the captured animals go up in flames...

Marinette winches, "Well..at least their not suffering anymore..." She reasoned-

SWEET SKY SPIRIT, WHY!? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS AGONY!?

OH BLOOD! OH BLOOD! I COULDN'T BE IN MORE PAIN!

SOMEONE KILL ME!

MY CHILDREN ARE BURNING AND WRITHING IN AGONY IN FRONT OF ME!

Marientte gulped, "Well...I'm sure the poachers were all killed too at least..."

"Head count! Is everyone okay? Did we lose anyone? ...No? Wow, great news then!

Marienette slunk lower into herself... "Well...with all the damage they caused, they'll shirley be hurting for equipment..."

"Great all that smoke and fire...wait, all of our equipment- minus the animals and cages- and rations are fine? The fire is blowing away and only destroying useless jungle land? WOO!"

Marinette flinched as she saw that indeed a large fire was destroying all the nearby jungle and wildlife...yet ignoring the poachers entirely? Oh, COME ON!

"W-W-Well...they'll get no profit from this trip! That's -That's...something...maybe...

"Yo! Boss! That explosion exposed a massive vein of gold! WERE RICH!"

Marinette was actually crying now, "I'm just going to stop now..."

A dejected and naked Marinette limped home...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
